


tiny squeaks (hide this pain)

by taylorstwice



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Hyunjin cries, LOONA AND ORBITS MISS HASEUL, LOONA FLUFF?, More so about the group, Yeojin misses her favorite unnie :(, Yoerry bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: Yerim decides not to wear her trustable headphones.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Kim Hyunjin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Im Yeojin & Jo Haseul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	tiny squeaks (hide this pain)

Yerim had always found peacefulness in having her headphones on while she slept. Since she knows herself too much and she knows that she sleeps like a log, the fear of turning over and possibly hurting herself and destroying her precious headphones (it was her mom's first gift for her) was not something that bothered her every time she puts on her pajamas and gets herself ready for bed.

The sereneness of everything, the peacefulness that music brings to her whenever it lulls her to sleep and makes her morning the greatest time she always have (Hyunjin doesn't believe her when she answers her this same thing every time in breakfast), it makes Yerim's day.

But right now, she doesn't grab her headphone from its box like she always do whenever the clock hits 10:43pm and even her Jiwoo unnie gets weirded by it.

**"Are you planning on staying up, Yerim-ah?"** Jiwoo asks her from the vanity, wiping her face with her cleaning products.

**"No unnie, I'm all ready for bed."** Yerim pauses. **"I think."**

**"You're not wearing your headphones, how would you sleep?"** Jiwoo frowns in front of the mirror, scrubbing her face with the cotton pads Jungeun let her borrow since she just realized she ran out of her own.

**"I know."** Yerim shakes her head, stilling herself as she rests her back on the wall beside their bunkbeds, her feet coming in contact with the railing on the other side of her bed that prevents her from falling down. **"I don't think I'm going to wear it tonight."**

**"Then how would you sleep?"**

Yerim looks at Jiwoo from the mirror and shrugs.

**"I'll try to find a way."** She purses her lips. **"My body doesn't seem to want me to wear the headphones and before you say anything, that's not me getting lazy. I just...don't want to wear it."**

After Jiwoo finishes her business and had given everyone their goodnight kisses (that earned her shrieks coming from Jungeun, returned kisses from Sooyoung, Yerim and Heejin, a 12 minute wild goose chase with Hyejoo, Hyunjin and Jinsoul, a groan from Yeojin and Gowon, and a chuckle from Vivi), the penguin finally closes their door and turns off their light, immediately falling asleep on her bunk as she hugs her penguin plushie.

Yerim wishes the same.

_"Maybe it was a mistake not wearing the headphones."_ Yerim thinks as she lies wide awake on her bunk, staring right at the ceiling where her worn out ceiling stars were attached.

It was a bit late in the night when Yerim hears something. She turns on her side to look at the wall clock above the vanity, seeing the numbers 2:17AM flashing in green light.

She lies on her back again and tries to listen hard.

_"Was that a squeak?"_ She questions herself for a bit when she hears the sound again.

Unsatisfied and curious, Yerim gets off of her bed and walks towards their room's door, peeking her head out and looking around, seeing no light coming from the living room. She continues out of the room and stands in the middle of the hallway. 

_"It must be coming from one of the ro---"_ Yerim freezes when she hears the sound again, this time it was closer. When she hears it again, she finds herself staring at the door beside the door they were adjacent with.

And now that she's outside of her room, she realizes that the sounds weren't squeaks, but were sobs.

_"Yeojin and Heejin unnie's room. Is Heejin unnie watching another anime?"_ Yerim chuckles when she remembers that instance where the whole group got woken up by loud crying. When they entered the living room, they found Heejin and Jiwoo watching Anohana. 

She approaches the door and stops before it, contemplating whether she'd knock or not. She chooses the latter and slowly turns he doorknob.

She sees the big lump on her Heejin unnie’s bunk, but the sobs aren't coming from there. Her eyes automatically flies up on the top bunk, seeing Yeojin's shaking back as it falls in rhythm with the sound. Yerim sighs, slipping herself in the dark room through a very narrow path through the door, not wanting the light in the hallway to wake up anyone inside the room. As she slowly closes the door and pats her way towards the bunk, she doesn't notice the eyes peeking through the lump on Heejin's bed, following the slightly visible neon green pajamas that Yerim had worn earlier. When she feels the steps on the ladder, Yerim takes a deep breath and pulls herself up, getting an evident creak from the bunk bed. Yeojin, who wasn't aware that someone had heard her sobs, tenses when she felt something heavy being added on their bunk bed. She suddenly feels hand on her shoulder, and she turns with her red swollen eyes to see visible neon green pajamas and she sits up quickly. 

Someone she feels comfortable with.

Yerim gets shocked when Yeojin quickly hugs her, wrapping her arms around Yerim's torso, burying her face on the crook of Yerim's neck. The older girl's hand automatically flies and lands on Yeojin's back, rubbing her in a comforting manner as Yeojin continues crying.

**"** **Yeojin-ah** **.** **What's wrong?"** Yerim finds it futile to ask if the girl's okay, not finding the sense of asking a person if they're okay when they're crying.

**"Is** **unnie** **ever** **going** **back to us?"** Yerim freezes when the question left the maknae's lips. Her and Yeojin both know who the girl was referring to.

And Yerim wishes she knows the answer so she can finally assure their youngest about her closest unnie’s situation.

**"I miss her a lot. I miss her waking me up. I miss her making me fried eggs even if I nag her that I like boiled ones more. I miss her sitting beside me in the car."** Yeojin finds comfort in rubbing Yerim's clothing with her thumb, still hiding her face. **"I know that she visits us and checks on us whenever she has the chance, and I do appreciate that,"** Yeojin lets out a pained sob when her emotions start getting the best of her. **"but it just hurts so much everytime she walks out of the practice room and I remember that she won't be here in the dorm when we come back."**

**"Yeojin-ah, we don't get to have a say in this."** Yerim pulls Yeojin away from her neck, holding both of the frog enthusiast's cheeks. She wipes away the girl's tears. **"We can't ask of Haseul unnie** **to** **come back to us. Not when she's still fighting a battle within herself. She asked for this because she knows it won't bring any good to any of us, to her, if she continued promoting with us while she's struggling with herself. The only thing we can do is wait for her patiently. Be there for her."**

**"** **Yerim** **unnie** **,"** Yeojin looks up. **"What if Haseul unnie chooses to leave the group?"**

Yerim sighs, not liking the idea but not entirely pushing it out of the scene.

It could happen.

**"Then,"** Yerim holds Yeojin's hand. **"We have to respect her decision."**

The thought makes Yeojin cry again.

Out of ideas on how to cheer up the girl, Yerim settles on lying Yeojin back on the bed, facing the wall beside her, her setting herself up behind Yeojin and spooning the small girl. She wraps her arm around Yeojin's waist. **"Whatever happens, I'll be here for you, Yeojin. Always remember that."**

Yeojin continues to sob, holding onto Yerim's hand resting on her waist. Soon enough, Yeojin falls asleep due to her crying and Yerim follows her.

* * *

Yerim wakes up before Yeojin, looking up from the bed to see the sun peeking through the blinds. She slowly detaches herself from Yeojin, afraid to wake her up. She makes her way out of room, not noticing that the lump on Heejin's bed was gone. She walks into the living room to see her Vivi unnie watching something on the TV with a very much wide awake Jungeun and a groggy Jinsoul on her side, the latter clinging on her Jungeun unnie. She says her good mornings and proceeds to the kitchen to fill her groaning stomach, seeing her Hyunjin unnie sitting on one of the chairs around the dining table. She sends a smile towards the older as she passes by her, going straight to the fridge in hopes to find something edible yet light to have in the morning. Probably an apple.

She cheers internally when she does find the fruit, grabbing two and closing the fridge with her hip. She washes the fruit when suddenly, she feels someone hugging her from behind.

She's about to utter Yeojin's name until she feels chin on her shoulder.

Yeojin can't put her chin on her shoulder that comfortably because of their height difference, so wh---

**"I can hear your brain gears turning."**

**"H** **yunjin** **unnie** **?"** The said girl hums when she hears her name.

**"What is this for? You're not usually clingy when it's morning."** Yerim states out a fact, earning her a tighter hug and a chuckle from the older girl.

**"It's a thank you hug."**

Yerim frowns and drops her apples on a plate, turning around to face the cat girl. **"What for?"**

Hyunjin sighs and gathers her hands in front of her, grabbing Yerim's hand in the last minute. **"I know about what happened last night. I was in Heejin's bunk because she said she was having trouble sleeping lately."**

**"I wanted to console her too. She was crying way before Heejin got to sleep and for a while, when you hadn't showed up yet, Heejin and I just laid there listening to her sobs. We felt so useless. We wanted to comfort her, but we didn't know how to. We're not close to her, not like how close you, Haseul unnie and Gowon are to her. We were scared that if we talked to her about it, she would dismiss it and hide it even more."** For the first time ever since Haseul walked out of their door, Yerim sees Hyunjin's teary eyes once again.

**"Thank you."**

Hyunjin hugs Yerim again, this time the younger girl hugs back. Steps come from the living room, and soon, most of the group are joining the ever getting bigger group hug, with the exception of Sooyoung (cause she's hard to wake up) and Yeojin (Hyunjin had told the other members not to wake up the youngest unless needed).

Surprisingly, they even got Hyejoo joining the group hug, squished by Jiwoo who's the far most happiest with the scene.

**"Why are you hugging here? What's the happening?"** Jungeun asks after tightening her hug on Jinsoul who's hugging Heejin who's hugging Hyunjin. 

**"I'm just..."** Hyunjin stops speaking, gathering her thoughts.

She smiles as she hugs Yerim tighter. **"I'm just really really thankful that we have** **Yerim in o** **ur group."**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @taylorstwice on twt!


End file.
